For my wedding I will dress in black
by RyanzgirlMallory
Summary: A tale of mystery romance suspense action and adventure. Centres around The Weasleys and the battle to defeat evil for once and for all! PLEASE RandR!
1. Prologue

Title: For my wedding I will dress in black - inspired by Don Henley's song 'For my wedding'  
  
Rated: It will get a little steamy in later chapters but nothing too bad - but we'll see when I write it.  
  
Shipping: You'll have to wait and see! It's a surprise, really.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are creations of the talented JK Rowling - this is only written for fun!  
  
__  
  
Prologue  
  
The world has become a different place. It all began three years ago when all hell broke lose when Voldemort and his followers declared war on any witch or wizard who stood in his way of controlling the world. There were those who fought against him, of course; those were, a secret organization called 'The Order of the Phoenix' who stood bravely against him but their powers combined could not stop his power... All but one... 'The boy who lived' After years of anticipation Dumbledore and Voldemort fought. A mighty battle was fought, anyone would have been proud of the determination in each's eyes - but Dumbledore fell to his death and a weak Voldemort declared victory. Harry, on revenge for Dumbledore, fought along side to Voldemort's pleasing and each struck each other and fell dead within the eyes of both good and evil. Without a leader death eaters and dementors fled and now haunt the streets looking for prey. Wizards and Witches only choice was to seek shelter underground where they have formed civilizations as many and pray for the return of their love ones who have been missing for so long. In a world of horror one thing still remains. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Bill put his hands to his neck and straightened up his tie while he looked at himself in a broken piece of mirror that stood before him. He then turned and faced his two brothers. Fred and George stood in matching outfits to Bill; a black jacket and pants, white shirt and a black tie. They stood in what was now their house, it wasn't much. The house was underground and like a tunnel. The walls were made from dirt and consisted of three small rooms were sealed by a wooden door. The middle room was the dining/kitchen; it consisted of a wooden table and four different sized chairs, and an old raggy couch that stood beside it. On either side of the room were two other rooms, one was Bill's and his fiancés and the other, Fred and Georges. It had no homely feel like Mrs. Weasley had once made home feel; there was no warmth, no magic, and no smell of pancakes in the morning. This was the house of the Weasleys, all that now remained.  
  
"It's time," Fred said bluntly  
  
Bill smiled and took one last look in the mirror. "Let's go"  
  
They gathered in anther tunnel that was set up like a church. A stage was set up at the front and rows of chairs were placed to fill the little tunnel into a crowd. The chairs were filled with witches and wizards, none that are worth mentioning. They all sat in kinds of colours of every sort and a hooded man sat stiffly in the front row. His eyes could faintly be seen within.  
  
Bill stood at the front of the stage; Fred and George were beside him. The crowd went silent and music began to play out of the priest's wand. Bill smiled and the crowd turned towards the beautiful bride. She was covered in white lace from her head to toe. She walked ever so carefully as if she were walking on water. Fleur reached the stage and turned to Bill. They each smiled and turned towards the priest. Fred raised his eyebrows to Gabrielle as if to say "hey there" but George nudged him and the ceremony began.  
  
"Dearest friends, we are gathered here today to wed William Weasley and Fleur Delacour", the old and bubbly priest began. "Do you, William, take Fleur to be your wife, in sickness and in health to death do you part?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"And do you, Fleur, take William to be your husband, in sickness and in health to death do you part?"  
  
Fleur smiled. "I." Her eyes became large.  
  
A shocked look came over Bill's face. He reached at his hands but he was out of reach. Fleur's mouth opened as she gasped for air and she began to fall. The crowd stood up and gasps could be heard. The room had become like a slow motion dream and Fleur hitting the floor sounded like she weighed 100 kilos.  
  
Bill kneeled down to Fleur and placed his hand under her golden hair. Fleur's body was jittering and her eyes were blank. "Fleur?" Bill asked Gabrielle wept as Bill removed his blood soaked hand from under Fleur's dead, limp body. He looked up at the entrance of the tunnel; a dark figure stood. The figure turned his long, black cape around and crackled evilly as it fled; a wand in his bony, white hand. Bill didn't say a word; he sat there with an expression that could only be seen as denial.  
  
"Bill, we're sor."  
  
"Don't say anything" Bill said, cutting off George's words "Go after him!"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other.  
  
"Go!" Bill screamed  
  
Fred and George left as they ran after the dark figure. Bill arose and walked in the direction to follow.  
  
"Don't", said the dark hooded man that had been sitting in the front row; he placed his hands onto Bill's chest to stop him walking any further. "It's too late. He's gone"  
  
The man removed his hood and placed his hair behind his ears. Lupin removed his hand. Bills heart beat fast.  
  
"We couldn't find him", George panted  
  
"He's gone", Fred said trying to catch his breath, as the two twins returned.  
  
"I won't rest until I see that man dead!" Bill said with anger in his eyes  
  
Lupin laughed. "You can't kill something that's already dead"  
  
Fred, George and Bill all turned towards him.  
  
"I recognize the laugh." Lupin sighed.  
  
Fred and George gasped.  
  
". It was Sirius Black" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
"Ginny .. Ginny!"  
  
Ginny rolled over in her bed, slowly opened one of her eyes and looked at her brother, Ron who shook her awake. Ginny lifted her arm and pushed him away and turned the other way, placing her pillow over her head.  
  
"Ginny" Ron tried again.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly  
  
"Ginny. it's not safe anymore" Ron said calmly  
  
Ginny looked at Ron straight in his eyes and saw the compassion in his eyes. Ginny nodded and shot straight up in the bed. She grabbed a tiny bag of odd personal things and left the room cluttered with items spread over a number of rows of other people's beds. The room looked as if an explosion had gone off in a run down orphanage.  
  
Ron and Ginny walked slowly and carefully through the tunnel. They could hear faint noises of explosions and screaming. Occasionally, they came across other people who were rushing and panicking and each were running in the same direction; a way to escape the horror.  
  
Ginny caught sight of a dementor, her eyes became wide. She grabbed Ron and pulled him with her into a tiny corner out of sight. She placed her hand over Ron's mouth before he could say a word. Ginny closed her eyes. A dementor stood around the corner, she thought she could even hear it breath - although it could not. The dementor looked around. Ginny's heart began to beat faster and faster and faster. Any minute the dementor would turn the corner and capture them. The dementor took one last glance, turned and headed back down the tunnel. Ginny sighed a sign of relief and her heart rate lowed to normal. Ginny removed her hand from Ron's hand.  
  
"Come on, Ron. It's time to leave"  
  
Ron didn't move. He sat and stared. Shadows crossed over his face as if he himself was nothing but a shadow himself. He stared as if in a trance, he did not blink.  
  
"Ron we have to go"  
  
"It's over, Ginny"  
  
"Ron, we have to keep going!"  
  
"No one is coming for us. No one cares"  
  
"That's not true! Bill sent us here because he wanted us to stay safe"  
  
"And are we now? Dementor's attacking us in the night... in the day... I don't know, it's hard to tell with when you live underground!"  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" Ron paused "It's just. Nothing"  
  
"You're thinking about her aren't you?"  
  
"No! I never."  
  
"Come on, Ron. I'm not five years old. You always get that look when you think about Hermione"  
  
Ron lowered his head and a sad expression came over his face "I miss her"  
  
"Ron, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do"  
  
"I could have done something"  
  
"You mustn't blame yourself"  
  
"And for Harry?"  
  
"Harry dying had nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Then why do I feel so responsible?"  
  
"Ron, we've all lost people we care about. We have all felt responsible at one time or another. But there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to live our lives and try to remember them"  
  
"And if we can't?"  
  
"They would have wanted you to go on. Harry didn't fight so we could just give up"  
  
Ron smiled and lifted his head; a happy expression filled his face.  
  
Ron laughed "You always know what to say"  
  
Ginny held out her hand. Ron smiled and he took Ginny's hand and lifted himself off the ground.  
  
Quietly and carefully they headed back to the only place they felt safe; if there was still such a word. They headed for home. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
"Fred, George, I want you to gather everyone who has ever spoken to Black. Whoever went to school with him. Whoever said hi to him once in passing. We are going to learn everything and then we'll find him". Those were Bill's words that he had spoken less than three hours ago.  
  
Now, a room had been filled with witches and wizards. The room was like the rest but it only consisted of a large narrow table in the centre of the room. Each person was allocated a chair of different size and all waiting patiently for the interrogation to begin. Bill stood at the end of the table, behind him stood Fred and George, Lupin sat beside Bill, Kingsley; who had lost his eye in battle sat opposite to Bill, and other scruffy, dirty, smiley, smelly, toothless, colourful and depressed wizards filled the other chairs.  
  
"You have all here because you have had contact with the late Sirius Black. It has come to my attention that he is. back and has, as some of you may have seen before- he killed..."  
  
"Back? No one returns from behind the veil! You must be out of your mind!" Kingsley interrupted.  
  
"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes. Sirius is indeed back" Lupin sighed.  
  
"Who would have the power to bring him back?"  
  
"Could you think of no one?"  
  
"You're not suggesting that Voldemort is back!"  
  
"Would it seem impossible? We have seen more extraordinary things before from him"  
  
"Are you saying Dumbledore failed? That we fought for nothing? You must be just as crazy as Bill is here, believing that Sirius is back!"  
  
"There's no need for that!" Bill interrupted. "If Voldemort is back that means disaster for all of us, whether we believe it or not!"  
  
Kingsley sat back and crossed his arms.  
  
"Why would Voldemort bring back Sirius? What would be the advantage of a spirit.?"  
  
"Spirit?" Bill interrupted Lupin who was deep in thought.  
  
"You saw Sirius- he was nothing but a floating body!"  
  
"A spirit that returns from behind the veil may have an extraordinary power"  
  
"You can't kill something that's already dead!" Kingsley interrupted looking smug  
  
"What happened to you? My father had such respect for you!" Bill asked placing his head near Kingsley's  
  
"People change!" he replied bluntly "Your father was nothing but a failure He failed Dumbledore and was responsible for me losing my sight!"  
  
"My father did nothing of the sort! You only lost your eye as you chickened out of battle! My father followed you as a death eater was about to attack. He saved your life in the result of losing his own! You owe him everything!"  
  
Bill looked at him in degust, before focusing on the whole group. "If we are to succeed we must work together. We have all lost those we love. We are all scared. We are all frightened. We mustn't give up! We must regain the world so our future children, brothers. sisters" Bill paused and turned to Fred and George. Bill opened his mouth as if to speak but Fred and George nodded as if they understood without a word was said. "Yes sir" they replied and left the room.  
  
"I want you all to think about what Bill is saying. If anyone has any information that may be helpful we will be much in gratitude. Hopefully you have learnt something today!" Lupin concluded.  
  
The group left the room. A grunted Kingsley left without as much as a glance at Bill.  
  
"He lost his nerve ever since he lost his eye" Lupin laughed  
  
"Nothing so much as a few butterbeers and a kick up the bum wouldn't fix!" Bill joked  
  
Fred and George entered the room once more. They stood up straight and placed their hands behind their back.  
  
"Sir, we have just received news that Ginny and Ron's village was attacked by Dementors this morning" Fred said  
  
"Any survivors?" Bill asked  
  
"Many bodies were found dead, others injured. Many were too afraid to show themselves when help arrived" George replied  
  
"Any news on the whereabouts of Ginny and Ron?"  
  
"No one saw them leave, sir. We are hoping that they were able to escape"  
  
"Very well. Keep me informed" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Ron appeared around the corner in front of him was a dead end; just another dirt ending of the tunnel.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'm positive" Ron replied. He was touching the wall for any marks or signs that could not be seen to the human eye. "Ahh see! I knew we'd find it!"  
  
Ron ran his hands over the little metal 'B' that was camouflaged on the edge of the wall. The 'B' stood for Bill Weasley; any witch or wizard would be able to find the door to his safe village if they were in trouble, as all known villages had also their own letters and inside their own leaders.  
  
Ron tapped the 'B' with his wand five times and a little square whole opened in the middle of the wall. A head poked into it.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"It's Ron!" an echo of voices could be heard of Fred and George's excitement at the sound of his name. The whole got bigger and made a doorway in which Ginny and Ron walked through. Fred and George closed the door behind them and lead them down a tunnel.  
  
"We were so worried! We didn't know if you were alive"  
  
"We are" Ron replied coolly  
  
"We heard your village was attacked"  
  
"It was"  
  
"We were afraid that you wouldn't make it back"  
  
"We did"  
  
"We." Fred stopped talking as he saw Bill appear in the tunnel before them. "Bill. ummm sir. Ron and Ginny. are... umm"  
  
"It's alright Fred" Bill said  
  
"Bill! Congratulations!" Ginny said excitingly "We heard the great news!"  
  
"Oh yeah. umm. we brought you a present" Ron said as he searched through his pocket in his dirty clothes and pulled out a little bundle of brown paper and handled it to Bill.  
  
"Open it!" Ginny shouted with glee  
  
Bill looked down at the present with great sadness. Fred and George stood behind Bill and were making motions with their hands to say 'no' or 'stop'. Ron caught sight of them and he laid his hands on Ginny's shoulders to stop her jumping with joy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked looking concerned  
  
"Fred. George will you take Ron and Ginny to. umm. just will you take them?" Bill asked still looking down at the gift  
  
"Come on, Ginny" Ron said  
  
"But I want to see."  
  
"Come on, Ginny" Ron said again as he guided her away from a woeful Bill, although he did not cry.  
  
Fred and George informed Ginny and Ron of the wedding and Sirius and everything that had happened. Ron and Ginny made many gasps but did not dare interrupt. They were travelling through a series of different tunnels. Along the way they caught sight of other witches and wizards who were covered in dirt and rags of clothes, just as Ron was. It almost made Ron sad to see them suffer but truefully, it just reminded him of his old home; a similar village just alike this one.  
  
"Bill set up this place just for the two of you. He knew you'd be coming- he's got that instinct like Dad did, you know?"  
  
"Well clean yourselves up and we'll see you later!" Fred said cheerfully as he and George walked away from the simple room with two beds and a bathroom.  
  
"Ron?" said a sweet voice behind him  
  
Ron turned around to see a beautiful girl standing behind him. Her golden hair shone and her smile gleamed.  
  
"It's so great to see you two again!" Hermione cheered  
  
"Hermione, how long have you been here for?"  
  
"I got in yesterday. Bill wanted me to help him with some things"  
  
"I thought. you just. left. I didn't.. why.."  
  
"Ron, I never meant to hurt you. After the rise of Voldemort my parents forbid me to ever visit Hogwarts again. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. They were scared something would happen to me and thought it best to stay with them" Hermione said looking at Ron's sad expression on his face " I tired to write, I did - every day I wrote, but my owls would always come back in a state of shock or with no reply. I didn't know what to expect. I had no idea what was going on"  
  
"I thought that maybe I was responsible and that I could have done something to make you stay."  
  
Ron was interrupted as Fred and George entered the room. "Hermione, Bill needs you again"  
  
"Bye Ron" Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"Once you two have finished cleaning up he'd like a word with you too" George said with a large grin on his face.  
  
Ginny and Ron nodded. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
Ginny and Ron rested and had a bite to eat before seeking Bill. They were requested to tell what had happened to them since they had escaped. Bill, Lupin, Fred, George and Hermione were present in the room.  
  
"It doesn't make sense. Why would dementors attack a village?" Bill asked  
  
"This wasn't just a random haunting. They must be looking for something" Lupin commented  
  
"And for someone else too. Dementors aren't smart enough to have come up with a plan to bring down the front gate, especially one as powerful as McGonagalls" Hermione added  
  
"Do you think this could have anything to do with Sirius returning?"  
  
"I would imagine so. It's too much of a coincidence not to be"  
  
"What do you think they are looking for?"  
  
"My personal opinion is that they are looking for a weapon. This would either be to possibly bring Voldemort back into full power or destroy the whole world"  
  
"This would make a lot of sense; after all we all know the ministry is no longer safe to hide such a weapon. McGonagall is well experienced in magic and I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore had intrusted her with such an item to be under her protection"  
  
"Bill?"  
  
"Yes Ginny"  
  
"You said a weapon, right? Before Dad died he said something... umm... the power is... Ron what did he say?"  
  
"Dad said 'the power is within all of us if we look hard enough"  
  
"As did Dumbledore on the night before his death" Lupin added  
  
"You think this is a clue?"  
  
"I would imagine that they would have told us for a reason"  
  
"Dad's journals!" Fred laughed  
  
"Of course! Dad would have told us all in there!" George added  
  
"Dad didn't keep a journal" Ron added  
  
"He did after Sirius died - I suspect that he never truly believed that Voldemort wouldn't return"  
  
"It's a shame that we don't have them though" Fred sighed  
  
"On the contrary - when Dad died McGonagall gave them to me. She said I might enjoy reading them some day. I never even thought of them until now. I hid them in a room. It's not far from here" Bill explained "Hermione best if you go. It is likely Dad wrote them in code so if the enemy ever got hold of them they wouldn't be able to get to it. Ron you can go with her too"  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded and left the room. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
Hermione and Ron walked down a tunnel like any other. They were heading towards the room where Bill had hidden the journals. They talked lightly on many things; Ron's two years in McGonagalls village, about Ginny and the family and Hermione's muggle life. There were small awkward silences between the two but they managed to keep a conversation going.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Hermione asked  
  
Ron nodded. A faint cry could be heard from around the corner. Hermione and Ron turned slowly and caught sight of a beautiful young girl who sat on the floor weeping.  
  
"Is that you, Cedric?" the girl asked.  
  
Cho looked at Hermione and Ron but did not face directly at them. She was almost looking through them. She turned away disappointedly as if she had answered her own question.  
  
"Cho? It's me, Hermione. Do you remember me?"  
  
Cho didn't look up. She moved quickly into the corner and she shock as if something had spooked her. She held her hands close to her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked  
  
Hermione crouched down and starred into Cho's little black eyes. She did not move and she did not stare. Hermione stared up at Ron; he had a concerned yet scared look on his face. Hermione tired to stand but something held her down. Cho had got up urgently and now had Hermione by the tip of her shirt. Cho starred right into Hermione's eyes. Her black eyes were sad, yet they were empty and full of remorse. They were almost screaming for Hermione to help her, to put her out of her mystery. Cho loosened her grip and returned to the corner. Hermione reached into her pockets and took out her wand. Ron grabbed her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked  
  
"We have to!" Hermione replied  
  
"No – I won't let you!"  
  
"RON! We have to!"  
  
Hermione directed her wand at Cho. Ron turned his head and heard the body fall to the ground. He turned back around to see Cho's dead limp body lying there. Her black wide soulless eyes starred into the unknown. Ron starred at her intensively. It was the first death he had even seen happen; a tear rolled down his eye.  
  
"Ron, there was nothing we could do. That spell is incurable... she was suffering... Ron?"  
  
Ron said nothing; he turned and walked back in the direction to the journals. Hermione looked down at Cho once more and closed her eyelids. With a flick of her wand again, Cho disappeared and where she had lay now stood a patch of beautiful colourful flowers. Hermione shed one last tear and followed after Ron. 


End file.
